


Collection of Letters found in the archives of the Orzammar Chantry.

by Josh_the_Bard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dwarven Carta (Dragon Age), Gen, Orzammar Chantry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Summary: Between 9:31 Dragon and 9:44 Dragon Numerous letters were sent to the Orzammar Chantry from the surface. Many of these were saved in the Chantry archives. Those coming from high ranking members of the Inquisition were moved to a special section in the archives.





	Collection of Letters found in the archives of the Orzammar Chantry.

18 Bloomingtide 9:31 Dragon   
Brother Burkel,

I hope this letter reaches you. My parents have forbade me to speak to you again but I cannot stop thinking about the things you said.  
The Orzammar dwarves say we have been forsaken by the ancestors, that we have turned our backs on the stone. I don’t know if that's true, I don’t sense the stone like even the casteless seem to. When you said that the Maker had room at his side for all who have faith, even dwarves... I want to learn more of the Maker and where I might fit into his world, but we are leaving today to return to the surface.  
With the Orzammar Carta branch decimated by the wardens, father says we will be coming back often for Carta business. I’ll tell him I want to help and I’ll try to find time to see you when we return.  
M.C.

 

12 Cloudreach 9:32 Dragon  
Brother Burkel,

I have been studying the chant of light like you said I should. I have been helping out more with my clan’s… business and I used my share (barely anything) to get a bound copy from the a chantry in one of the villages we passed through. There is so much to it, It has been difficult to keep it concealed from the others. They wouldn’t understand this calling I feel. No one understands me, no one but you Brother. I hope we can speak again soon.  
M.C.

 

6 Justinian 9:32 Dragon  
Brother Burkel,

I hope my last letter reached you. I have a friend from another clan who said he could get a message to you. I haven’t seen him since he left but I wanted another ready to give him when we next meet.   
I have been trying to memorize the most widely sung parts of the chant. Whenever I can slip away from my parents I visit the chanters, they have been very helpful. I recite the chant to them and when I stumble they supply the missing words. Most seem very happy to help. All the chantry folk have been nothing but kind to me. Not like the Carta where no one gives a favour without marking it in a mental leger.  
I wish… I wish I could escape the Carta and join you in the Chantry but bad things happen to dwarves who try to leave the Carta. Mother told me about my uncle, he tried to leave and become a merchant, but the surface merchant’s guild refused to deal with a criminal and when the Carta found him they cut out his eyes and tongue for “abandoning his family.” I don’t want to be a criminal, but I don’t know what else to do.  
M.C.

 

23 Harvestmere 9:32 Dragon  
Brother Burkel

I find myself troubled. I can find no mention of our people in the chant. I know we are not supposed to sing the canticle of Shartan but I was curious and read it anyway. Elves are mentioned even in other verses but not the children of stone. The closest I have found is this line from Exaltations.

Seven times seventy men of stone immense  
Rose up from the earth like sleepers waking at the dawn,  
Crossing the land with strides immeasurable,  
And in the hollows of their footprints  
Paradise was stamped, indelible.

Does this refer to the golems? If our should do not visit the fade in dreams like the elves and human how can we the Maker bring us to his side in death? You say the Maker has a place for us but no one else seems to think so. From where comes your faith?  
M.C.

 

27 Drakonis 9:33 Dragon  
Brother Burkel,

I have not been idle since our last meeting. I work everyday to be worthy of the Maker’s love. I make an effort to ease the pains of my comrades, even if I know they won’t return the favour. Instead of celebrating a take or deal gone well at the tavern I donate my gold and my time to the needy.  
I helped a group of escaped slaves from Tevinter find refuge in the chantry. They told such astonishing stories about the chantry in their homeland is it true they have a man as devine?  
I worry what will happen to them once I leave. The chantry has offered them charity but I know their coffers only run so deep. There is so much suffering in the world. I know some of the most desperate can be found just outside your doors, how do you keep yourself from hopelessness?  
M.C.  
P.S. Give my love to Zerlinda and little Mainar

 

4 Bloomingtide 9:33 Dragon  
Brother Burkel,

I am troubled of late. I don’t know who else to tell this too. The fighting between clans is a constant part of my life but it is rarely more than a scuffle here and there. A few weeks ago was different. A rival clan tried to wipe us all out and steal our cash of lyrium. I saw family and friends cut down before my eyes. Sweet Maker, there was so much blood, but it troubles me less than what I did. I took up my maul and fought to defend my family. The broken bodies, bones poking through skin, brains bashed out, my work. I sat in the gore for hours before my father found me. He tried to get me to run but I couldn’t bring myself to move until he struck me across the face.  
They say that I did well, that my skill turned the tide of battle. But how could something so horrible be called doing well.  
Humans say that moments like this haunt their dreams. I thank the Maker that he withheld this curse from the children of stone, for I can barely manage to stave off thought of that night from my waking thoughts. I fear that something has broken inside me, worse I fear I am a monster unworthy of the maker’s love.  
Maker be with you,  
M.C.

 

10 Kingsway 9:33 Dragon  
Brother Burkel,

Thank you for your last letter. I have been turning to the chant more and more for comfort. The words come more quickly to my mind and my lips and most days they banish the memories of that night. I feel the light of the Maker inside me and it brings me comfort. 

Heart that is broken, beats still unceasing  
An ocean of sorrow does nobody drown  
You have forgotten spear-maid of Alamarr  
Within My creation, none are alone

Sometimes it feels as though I am alone Brother. My clan has rejected both the Stone and the Maker. We never stay in the same city long enough for me to form friendships with the priests of the chantries. I long to return to Orzammar to speak to you and Sister Zerlinda in person.  
M.C.

 

24 Haring 9:33 Dragon  
Sister Zerlinda,

It it true? The word among the surface dwarves is that Brother Burkle is dead. Some say King Harrowmont had him killed because he fears the Makers light. Some say Burkel attacked the shaperate and was struck down. The only thing everyone agrees upon is that he is dead. Our clan is not heading to Orzammar for months but. I can't wait that long. I’ll join with another group heading to the city and meet with you.

Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow  
In their blood the Maker’s will is written

M.C.

 

7 Wintermarch 9:34 Dragon  
Sister Zerlinda

This will be our last correspondence. While I am grateful that you brought me back to the chantry following the riot, and that you tended to my wounds, my duty to my clan must take priority. The distraction you and the late Brother Burkel were to me was just too disruptive. My Father has enclosed a generous donation from the Cadash Clan as an apology for any trouble I may have caused. We hope that you will not discuss my involvement with the Chantry with any other Carta clans.  
Myara Cadash

 

9 Wintermarch 9:34 Dragon  
Sister Zerlinda

Disregard my last letter. My father forced me to write it. I do apologies for my role in the riots. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. I should have better kept my inner peace but I was filled with such rage. The nobles deny the worth of the surfacers and the castless and say the stone will reject us in death but and they balk when we turn to the Maker for acceptance.  
I hope I have not made things worth for the andrastians of Orzammar but I fear the assembly’s retribution will be worse now.  
My parents have forbidden me to return to Orzammar and for once I agree, at least for now. I am old enough now that I technically report to the Dasher, not my parents. If I spend the next year proving I can be responsible, I may be given more freedom. I know I will never truly walk the path of the Maker in a life of crime, but maybe if I can show my virtue and devotion, the Maker will deliver my from my circumstances.  
M.C.

 

18 Kingsway 9:34 Dragon  
Sister Zerlinda,

Or, as I should say, Revered Mother Zerlinda. Her Holiness Divine Justinia V has seen fit to grant you a new title in recognition of your work carrying on the vision of Brother Burkel, especially in the aftermath of the riots.  
I apologize for not returning to visit after the Blight. There has been so much recovery to help with on the surface. I shall be coming to see you soon. How is little Mainar, he must be four by now, an energetic age for a young boy.  
Her Holiness and I have discussed at length how best we can support the children of Maker and Stone. We wish to avoid drastic measures, an exalted march on Orzammar would be disastrous for everyone but we will not leave you to the mercy of the Assembly.  
The messenger bearing this letter also carries a missive for King Harrowmont, requesting an official audience to discuss the matter of your Chantry. It was the Hero of Ferelden and I who convinced the Separate to allow Brother Burkel to found the Orzammar chantry, as it was us who ventured into the deep roads, returning with the crown Herromount now wears. I will remind him of this   
I promise to visit after the meeting to bring you news of the resolution.  
Your faithful servant,  
Sister Nightingale, Left Hand of the Divine

 

20 Firstfall 9:34 Dragon  
Revered Mother Zerlinda,

I just got word of your appointment. Congratulations! I am so glad that the surface Chantry has finally recognized the your service to the Maker.  
I have been focusing on keeping my clan safe from outside attack. It feels better to think of what I do like that anyway. Things have been getting dangerous here in the free marches. An entire clan had disappeared, they were operating in and around Kirkwall and just vanished without a trace. Kirkwall was prized territory, on account of the mage underground and our clan leader wants us to move in. Between the local Cotery and whatever other clans try to fill the vacuum I fear this will be a bloody fight, and one I do not look forward to. If I am killed in the battle for Kirkwall, know that I have appreciated all that you and Brother Burkel have done for me. I hope I have done enough that the Maker judges me worthy. In truth I know I have not.  
I have sent all I have saved up with this letter, I know you will use it to help the forgotten of Orzammar.  
May the Maker watch over us all,  
Myara Cadash

 

13 Cloudsreach 9:35 Dragon  
Revered Mother Zerlinda

It’s finally over. Months of desperate fighting in cramped tunnels. In the middle of everything the Qunari tried to take the city! And farther… Father was killed along with so many of my clan. We never got on well but now that he’s dead…  
Mother is trying to hide it but I know she’s devastated. We have hardly spoken since it happened. I wish you were here, you would know what to say.  
As always, in your absence I turn to the Chant. 

The deep dark before dawn's first light seems eternal,  
But know that the sun always rises.

I hope I have the chance to leave this place soon.  
Myara Casdash

 

12 Solas 9:35 Dragon  
Revered Mother Zerlinda

I have met someone. Helena. She’s a templar, or she was. She was cast out of the order for being too lenient on the mages. She won’t say exactly what happened. She is everything virtuous I have heard about the order. Strong, kind, righteous. Beautiful, though that is not something i have heard of the templars generally. It is not for me to decide whether or not she erred but she takes the order’s duty seriously. She wants not to be jailor to the mages but guardian. Now she wants only to live her life, but the need for the lyrium is hard on her.  
Demand is higher than ever across the Free Marches and we are having trouble keeping up the supply. I have been given more responsibility over guarding out lyrium and I am able to make sure enough is set aside for Helena.   
She is under a great strain for want of lyrium but I can ease her pain. I am glad to finally have someone I can be open with. Helena is still a dutiful servant of the Maker and we sing the chant together. Out voices harmonize beautifully together. It is a magical thing.  
I wish mother were not so distant. This is the sort of thing daughters and mothers are supposed to share.  
May the Maker watch over you,  
Myara Cadash

 

28 Harvestmere 9:35 Dragon  
Revered Mother Zerlinda

It will be some time I fear before I return to you. I am only permitted to return to Orzammar when I guard lyrium runs but Helena cannot come with us, as a human will stand out where dwarves would not.  
Things have been well between us. While I have been growing ever more distant with my kin, Helena and I have grown closer. She has a noble spirit and we spend much of our time helping the residence of Dark Town (Kirkwall’s version of Dust Town, though they have no casteless.) Helena has told me much about the history of the templars. How they protect the world from the dangers from beyond the veil. You need only spend five minutes in Kirkwall to see why they are needed. Darktown is full of mages hiding from the Chantry and I have hear many rumours of demons in the more isolated areas, especially in the mountains to the north.  
Helena is kind and patient, she says the mages cannot help what they are only what they do, they deserve the chance to prove themselves. This is why she did not fit in with her fellows. She is so filled with conflict I hope I can help her ease some of it.  
I hope to come visit during the new year.  
Mayara Cadash  
P.S. How rude of me to not ask after your and Mainar’s health. I hope the Assembly is not troubling you overmuch.

 

03 Bloomingtide 9:36 Dragon  
Revered Mother Zerlinda

My heart is broken. I find myself once again wishing I had someone with me I could share my feeling with. Helena never truly loved me. When I returned to Kirkwall after my last visit she had all but forgotten me for a man. I felt an anger I have not felt since Brother Burkel’s death. She was just using me for access to lyrium and as soon as I left she found another vein to tap.  
Nothing I have ever done for the Carta had made me feel this unclean. I feel as though I have been hollowed out, an empty shell of a woman. 

Though I bear scars beyond counting, nothing  
Can break me except Your absence.

These words were but a pale reflection if what I felt in my heart and yet I regret bitterly that I shared them with one such as Helena. And yet I fear they are ture. I am broken.  
But the Maker remains. I must trust that he will fill the space in my heard where she rests no more.   
Your letters always bring my comfort, so until I hear from you again, I shall sing the chant of Trials and try to go on living.  
Maker have mercy on me,  
Mayara Cadash

 

16 Kingsway 9:36 Dragon  
Revered Mother Zerlinda

Thank you for your last letter. I shall keep your words of comfort close to me.  
I have left Kirkwall and will be traveling the rest of Cadash territory in the Free Marches so our letters might be even more infrequent than they already are. I just cannot stay in that city, there are too many memories there for me. There are pockets of apostates all over these lands and they have inexplicably deep pockets.  
I am more and more troubled by the work I am doing with the Carta. Nothing new I know, but all these mages hiding from chantry law would be unable to do so without out help. I have not the power to deprive them of lyrum for if I bring it not to them others will. If I should meet templars on the road, I will remember Transfigurations 1:4 and heed it well.  
I am happy to hear that Mainar is raising his voice in the chant alongside yours. He has a good heart and I can see he was meant for great things. The dwarves of Orzammar are truly blessed by your presence.  
Walk ever in the light,  
Myara Cadash

 

16 Justinian 9:37 Dragon  
Revered Mother Zerlinda

This has been such a tumultuous time. I’m sure by the time my letter reaches you, that you will have heard of the events that transpired in Kirkwall. As long as you have known me, I have been conflicted. I know my life is not a noble one but I have been too afraid to leave. The Dasher would make an example of me, especially since I seem to earn his favor every time there is a clan war.  
But I cannot be part of what the Carta is doing any longer. We are the only means by with the mage underground was able to survive all those years in Kirkwall. Our lyrium let them defy the Chantry itself and… I know very little of magic I admit but the destruction of the Chantry must have taken a lot of lyrium or a lot of blood and I don’t know which thought terrifies me more.  
I would love nothing more than to live in Orzammar with you, Revered Mother. I know I would be a poor priest but I could help protect the Chantry from further unrest. Like a templar (can dwarves even be templars? It occurs to me that I have only ever seen human templars.)  
Even as I write these words I see their folly. A surfacer could never walk free in the commons. I dwarf even my limited renoun would be recognized and then you and Mainar would suffer retribution from the Carta. I cannot ask that of you.  
I don’t know what to do. I’m so scared and I feel sick inside. I wish I was born in Orzammar, or anywhere besides in the Carta. I find the chant no longer springs to my lips as readily as it once did. I seldom feel like singing these days.

Wounded I fell then, by grief arrow-studded,  
Never to heal, death for me come.

As always I hope you and Mainar are well. May you continue to bring the Maker’s light into the dark of the deep roads.  
Myara Cadash

 

19 Harvestmere 9:38 Dragon  
Revered Mother Zerlinda

I apologize for not responding to any of your letters. I had no happy tidings to share and did not want to burden you further with my sorrows. Know that I received the letters you sent and they brought me some comfort.  
I am gladdened that your congregation is growing. I am surprised more castles have not sought you out to help in times of need but our people are nothing if not bound by tradition. I am even more surprised that servant and artisan cast have shown an interest. You radiate wisdom and compassion and i don’t know that anyone, even Burkel, could have accomplished as much as you have.  
I feel better. Happier. I have met someone else. Her name is Lantos. She is very different than Helena was. She heads one of the cells of the Cadash family and has taken me under her direction and protection. She understands me and cares for me in a way Helena never did. Lest you think I have been swept off by another girlish fantasy know that Lantos was clear about our relationship and its limits, from the start. She is strong and proud and has a kind of honour no one else in the Carta has. She looks out for me now and I watch her back. We share other things, but only as long as we both want to. There is a certain comfort to dangeling one’s feet in the river without taking the plunge. She has much to teach me.  
While I do not have a way out of the Carta now I think I can live with the way Lantos operates. She has connection with former templars who have left or been expelled from the order. They want to work and have families and be normal but they still crave lyrium and we can provide it to them.  
I try to take the time to talk to them about why they left the order, and about their relationship to the maker. Some ar cynical but many are faithful still, they simply could not give wat was asked of them.  
I am also pleased to report that I will have more occasion to visit you in person. Being in Lantos’ inner circle has its advantages. I look forwards to tlat meeting.  
Faithfully,  
Myara Cadash

 

14 Guardian 9:40 Dragon  
Revered Mother Zerlinda

It has been some time since I last wrote to you. We have seen each other so often I never seemed to have anything interesting to say. Now, I fear I may be kept away once again. There is so much demand for lyrium now that the Carta cannot get enough supply. We are almost constantly being ambushed by rival clans for our stalk. It shames me to admit it but we have also been doing some raiding ourselves.  
Many clans are trying to organize stable supply lines to Andural’s Reach where the templars and mages are fighting. Having left the chantry the templars are now relying on the Carta for their own lyrium.  
Lantos is being smart. We are remaining in the free marches and keeping up with the customers we had before. This war might set up some for life, but it will soon come to a violent end. If we neglect out most reliable customers, we will be out of luck once everyone else is dead. Some of the former templars have tried to rejoin the order, but many have families and lives they do not wish to risk. We can help them live their normal lives. We have to charge them more for what we bring them but Lantos is trying only to cover our expenses. If we begger our clients we are no better off then if they all died.  
These years working with Lantos have been some of the happiest I can remember, but I fear for the future. Already bands of templars have been seen roving the lands arresting or killing those they suspect as mages. This is not what templars are supposed to do. They are meant to defend the innocent and risk their own lives for the sake of others. Even those I know, no longer in the order know that. How could so many have forgotten, they are acting almost like mages.  
That was unkind. An entire village with a few fromer templars we sold to, was completely wiped out by a maleficarum. There seems to be no reason beyond testing the limits of her power. If this war continues, I don’t know what will become of the surface.  
Lantos is generous to me in many ways and I have again sent you a donation to help the needy of Orzammar. Tell Mainar to keep practicing his swordwork and to keep his shield in front of him.  
May the maker watch over us all in these uncertain times.  
Mayara Cadash

 

22 Justinian 9:40 Dragon  
Revered Mother Zerlinda

The war continues. I know it was foolish to think it would be over quickly or peacefully but still. The horrors unleashed by mages now that the templars have focused their attention elsewhere is astounding.  
Some Marcher villages have actually hired us to fight apostates. The chantry and its templars are failing the people of Thedas. There’s sometimes coin to be had. Local administrators are paying us the taxes meant to fill the chantry’s coffers. Sometimes they only pay us in food, which is also good, the state of the world means supplies are sometimes slow to arrive.

Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just.

I never thought that I would stand with the Carta and count myself a peacekeeper but these are strange times indeed.  
Maker watch over us all,  
Mayara Cadash

 

13 Drakonis 9:41 Dragon  
Revered Mother Zerlinda

Hope at last! Divine Justinia V cal called for a conclave to bring the Mage-Templar war to its end. Peace talks are to be held in the temple of sacred ashes. The last resting place of the holy Andreaste herself. If this does not inspire the templars to return to their sacred duty then there truly is no hope.  
The Dasher himself has asked that I attend. Both sides want reserves of lyrium handy in case things go bad. I’m meant to keep my nose to the ground and report back what it is likely to happen. The Dasher knows I’m andrastian and figures I’ll be able to blend in better than anyone else. Lantos doesn't have faith in the talks. She thinks there is too much bad blood between templar and mage. Perhaps she’s right but if someone doesn't try to end this war we’ll all be the worse for it.  
Part of me is excited. I might get close enough to see the Dinive. She seems a powerful woman of strong convictions. The perfect guide for the chantry in these dark times. I may not have confidence in Templar or Mage but I can believe in the Devine’s strength.  
My love to you and Mainar,  
Myara Cadash.

 

01 Cloudsreach 9:41 Dragon  
Revered Mother Zerlinda

I find myself apologizing every time I write to you. It has been too long since I visited but things have been unstable on the surface, my skills have been needed often. I assume word of the disaster at the conclave will have reached you. Indeed the breach in the veil must be visible to all save the dwarves in the safety of the deep.  
It is unfortunately business that bids me pen this letter. A matter of great urgency as well.  
There was only one survivor from the disaster. A dwarf, Carta according to our sources. She claimed that she was a convert of the late Brother Burkel and has been in regular correspondence with you since you become Revered Mother.  
She says her name is Myara Cadash, is this name known to you? She is a young woman with fiery red hair and green eyes. She had a large scar on her right cheek and a smaller on on her lip. If you can confirm her story with all hase the chantry, what it left of it, would be most grateful.  
Your faithful servant,  
Sister Nightingale Left Hand of

 

12 Cloudsreach 9:41 Dragon  
Revered Mother Zerlinda

I don’t know where to begin. So much has happened. I had no memory of anything that happened after I arrived at the conclave. I know that I was inside the Temple of Sacred Ashes when it exploded. The explosion opened a breach into the fade, and I somehow ended up beyond the veil, I didn’t know dwarves could go beyond the veil. They say that Andraste herself guarded me and shepherded me back to the world of the living.  
All these years I have wondered what my place in the world was. I had resigned myself to a life finding what honour I could among criminals, but even the most sceptical dwarf couldn’t ignore such a dramatic call to purpose. We don’t know what or who caused the explosion but a group of surviving chantry folk, including the Left and Right hands of the Divine, and a few mages, who want no part of the war have joined together to restore order. Because of the strange mark on my hand, a mark that allows me to heal tears in the veil, they want me, no they need me, to join them. I am an official agent of the Inquisition.  
At first I was worried how the Dasher would react once he learned I survived but apparently the Inquisition has enough resources that they could just pay him to leave me alone. I never would have though to do that, never mind that he was paid more money than I’d ever seen in one place before. And the Inquisition just gave it away without a second thought!  
I am determined not to fail in my duty to the surface. I will do what I can to restore order but I would appreciate any councill you can give me. You always seem to know just what to say.  
I heard from Lantos, she was the one who warned us that the Dasher was angry with me. She’s gone into hiding. She didn’t say as much but what we had is over, we are on different paths now. I thought I would have stronger feeling about that but there is so much going on that I’m more worried about what is ahead than what is behind.  
I hope you are safe. The surface is full of tears in the veil and demons are everywhere. If there are any demons in Orzammar let me know at once, I seem to be the only one who can seal them.  
Stay Safe,  
Mayara Cadash Agent of the Inquisition

 

06 Justinan 9:41 Dragon  
Revered Mother Zerlinda

Know that I am safe. Between the events at Therinfal Redoubt and the attack on Haven I know you must worry. It was a near thing, both times, but by the blessing of the Maker and the protection of Andreaste I made it through. I must truly be their instrument in this world for no mortal could have survived what I have.  
I know now as well why Andraste would have chosen a dwarf as her champion when so few of our people sing the chant. The evil facing this world is a darkspawn, the enemy of our people, one of the original seven who violated the Golden City.  
The main breach is closed but our work is not yet done, it may be only beginning. This letter comes to Orzammar, not by the smugglers I usually made use of but with an official entourage from the Inquisition. I know that proper Orzammar dwarves can never come to the surface but we need all the aid we can with fighting this ancient Darkspawn. We are asking Endrin to commit legion of the dead warriors and lyrum to our cause and if any castless wish for a life of honour on the surface they are welcome in Skyhold.  
Skyhold is our new home. It is built into a mountain, sturdy and true. It is a good place for the children of the stone to reside. The road ahead will be difficult and fraught with danger, but we must prevail, for the surface hangs in the balance.

Those who oppose thee  
Shall know the wrath of heaven.  
Field and forest shall burn,  
The seas shall rise and devour them,  
The wind shall tear their nations  
From the face of the earth,  
Lightning shall rain down from the sky,  
They shall cry out to their false gods,  
And find silence.

I have heard the call and I am ready to answer.  
Maker bless you,  
Inquisitor Cadash

 

29 Justinian 9:41 Dragon  
Revered Mother Zerlinda

On behalf of myself and the Inquisition, I thank you for the support you have offered to our cause. More personally, I thank you for your words of guidance, I was swept away in the emotions of the moment as I wrote my last letter. Though few can now deny that I am the Maker’s champion in this world, I must be sure that I am a figure of inspiration and not a zealot, intent of smiting all who oppose me. I will strive to bring the light and remember the mercy and forgiveness of the Maker as I set the world to rights.  
In the past three months I have fought more demons then I can count, what was left of the mage rebellion, numerous apostates, and an ancient magister darkspawn using an even more ancient elven artifact. I fear I will only encounter more dangerous magic before I am done and, as such, I have taken templar vows. It feels right, as though this was alway meant to be my path but the Carta kept me from it. I can serve the as Andraste’s champion better than ever now.  
You mentioned Mainar wanted to help and go off with the volunteers. I understand your concern, things have not been secure lately but Skyhold is as safe a place and any right now. The walls are strong and it is defended by an army of the faithful. I will need a page in the months to come, someone to maintain my weapons, to help with training and to generally help in a non-combat role. Mainar is the right age for such a task and if you would give him leave I would be honored to have him at my side. I will not lie and say this is a position without danger but I can promise to keep him from the worst of it.  
I have enclosed a letter with the same offer to Mainar in this message, you may decide weather to pass it on to him.  
With reverence,  
Inquisitor Cadash

 

26 August 9:41 Dragon  
Revered Mother Zerlinda

I find myself troubled in matters of faith. Before I continue know that Mainar is safe. He was far from the siege of Adamant but helped greatly in the preparations. He is both strong and clever, you should be proud of your son.  
First there is the matter of the Wardens. They are an order of honor. They were meant to be utterly committed to protecting the innocent and defeating the blight. But they were corrupted at the highest level, as the templars were. Bastions of honour and duty all over Thedas are sucomming to corruption and it terrifies me.  
Second, I do not know what rumours will reach you before my letter but I walked in the fade physically. Again!

There I saw the Black City, towers all stain'd,  
Gates once bright golden forever shut.  
Heav'n filled with silence, then did I know all  
And cross'd my heart with unbearable shame.

As Andraste before me, I gazed on the spiers of the Black City. Corypheus claims the Maker’s throne sits empty but he is mad and not to be trusted. But while we were in the fade I encountered the spirit of Divine Justinia V. She showed me memories taken from my by a demon. According to these visions, it was not Andraste but the Devine who saved me from the Fade at the conclave, and my mark of not a blessing from the Maker but a accident, born of elven magic. My faith is shaken, I don’t know what to believe.  
I am still committed to my path. No matter the source of my power, I alone can heal the veil and I am best suited to command the Inquisition. But I fear that it was only my fear and desperation for belonging that demanded divine sanction. I want to have faith in the maker’s purpose for me, but when does faith become delusion?  
I need your council more than ever Revered Mother. I fear I may lose myself, and I fear what my failure will mean for the world.  
With hope,  
Inquisitor Cadash

 

19 Firstfall 9:41 Dragon  
Revered Mother Zerlinda

Thank you for the letters you sent. I must have picked up a quill a hundred times to write you back and never finished the letter. I am much better now than the last time I wrote you. Our efforts against Corypheus go well and I have spent much time in Skyhold’s chapel trying to find inner peace.  
Many of my inner circle have dedicated their lives to the Chantry and, after your letters, I opened up to them, confessing the doubts that eat at me. They were understanding, though none have as good advice as you.  
Also, I have grown particularly close to someone else from my circle. Her name is Sera. We have so much in common. Both of us grew up among criminals but try to follow the teachings of Andraste and we both care very deeply for the common people. She helps keep me grounded, focused on the people when my thoughts drift skywards.  
We danced together at the Winter Palace, after we saved the empress from assassins. I don’t ever remember being so happy. I spend so much time being the Inquisitor that I forgot what it felt like to just be myself. Sera is so ridiculous all the time that I never worry about being proper, or a shining example of the Inquisition. It is the first time since Helena that I have felt safe opening my heart.  
I know Mainar has not sent as many letters as he should so know that he is well. I can find no fault with his work and he seems happy. He gets on well with Sera as well which warms my heart. He will be a wonderful knight one day. Perhaps the first true Orzammar templar.  
May the light of the maker shield you from harm,  
Inquisitor Cadash

 

17 Drakonis 9:42 Dragon  
Revered Mother Zerlinda

We have prevailed! I stood as the Maker’s champion, Andraste’s Herald against the blight itself and we were victorious.  
I could never have accomplished this without you. Your guidance for... well for the past eight years, has kept me strong . I don’t know if I could have survived without you.  
I don’t know what the future will hold, everyone seems to have so much to do now that we saved the world, but it seems the Inquisition will continue. With no immediate disasters to draw my attention I think I will take some time to visit you in Orzammar. I’m sure you are anxious to see Mainar again.  
I would very much like to spend some time doing humble work, handing out food, ministering to the sick. Perhaps, if it is not too presumptuous of me, I might even sing Exaltations for your congregation.  
I hope to see you soon,  
Inquisitor Cadash

 

14 Bloomingtide 9:43 Dragon  
Revered Mother Zerlinda

I have so much news for you. First, Divine Victoria had agreed to pronounce you Grand Cleric of Orzammar. In recognition for the work you have been doing to bring the word of the Maker to the children of stone and for the help you have brought me personally I wanted to bestow upon you the highest honor we could.  
Second, we are all much grieved to hear about the food shortages in Orzammar. The Chantry has collected a large donation of food to give to you and the people of Orzammar.I know you will distribute it much better and fairer then King Herromount and the Deep Lords would.  
I wish I could visit and help distribute food but duty, sadly, calls me elsewhere. The King has asked the Inquisition’s aid in dealing with a collapsed in the deep roads. Apparently a mine was damaged and the Legion of the Dead are having trouble holding back the darkspawn. A friend of mine, one of the ones who helped stop Corypheus, is a Grey Warden so don’t worry about me too much, I’m in good hands. Still I have asked that Mainar accompany the foodstuffs to your chantry.  
Hopefully I will have time to visit when this business is concluded. I always am left the better for your company.  
Blessing upon you,  
Inquisitor Cadash

 

18 Cloudstrach 9:44 Dragon  
Grand Cleric Zerlinda

I have not much time so I must be brief. The Exalted Council is not going well. Qunari agents have infiltrated the Winter Palace with the intent of assassinating all present. We have foiled one attempt but they are not yet defeated.   
It is not safe here so I am sending Mainar back to Orzammar immediately. The time has come for him to decide if he wants to officially join as a templar recruit. I have attached my letter of recommendation but the two of you should discuss it together.  
Thank you for all you have done,  
Inquisitor Cadash

 

20 Cloudsearch 9:44 Dragon  
Grand Cleric Zerlinda

We were successful. The Qunari are no longer an immediate threat to southern Thedas. They may renew their attacks on Tevinter which worries me more than expected, I have friends in Teventer now. This victory came at great personal cost to me and I fear, as ever, that our problems are just beginning.  
The Inquisition is transitioning from the large force we were to a smaller honour guard for the Divine. (Not that she needs it, Most Holy is the greatest warrior I have ever met.) There is still more work for us to do, more evils to fight, though I can no longer serve on the front lines. It is time for someone else to answer the call.  
In better news, Sera has proposed marriage! I said yes of course. She is a shining beacon of light in the dark times we face. She wanted a small wedding in Orlais but I want to have a proper ceremony, and I would like you to officiate. You have been such an important part of my life, a guide when I was lost and a mother when I needed you most. I would not dream of going through such an important event without you.  
The night was long, and the path was dark, but I finally feel, the dawn has come.  
I know I will be able to withstand whatever trials the Maker has in store for me.  
Yours faithfully,  
Inquisitor Cadash


End file.
